


Tony's revenge

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanatics suck, Gen, Tony is not pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Tony deals with a fanatic that has a demented version of him committing the ultimate betrayal, both as a father and a friend.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	Tony's revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).

> Something I’ve been going back and forth on for a while and I finally decided to do it.

A Tony fanatic was chuckling after posting a story on Tumblr where Tony used Morgan to poison Team Cap.

“That’ll show them,” the fanatic said sadistically, not seeming to understand the depths of depravity they had just unleashed.

“You sick son of a bitch.”

The fanatic turned around to find, to their shock, a pissed off Tony Stark standing behind them.

“What?” the fanatic said confused, not sure what was going on.

“You used my daughter to play out your twisted fantasies of murdering my friends? My daughter!?” Tony shouted enraged. 

Suddenly, Tony was in the Mark-L suit. He reached out and grabbed the fanatic around the neck. Under the grip of Tony’s gauntlet, the fanatic gasped for breath as they were lifted into the air. The last thing the fanatic saw was Tony’s free hand flash before a yellow beam shot out towards their face.

**Author's Note:**

> So those of you who are unaware can get some context, a few months ago, some sick, demented Tony stan decided it would be a good idea to post some story (and I’m using that word loosely) on Tumblr where Tony has Morgan bring Steve, Scott, and Natasha poisoned cookies when they come to see him in Endgame.
> 
> Like, what the hell? This just goes to show how morally depraved some Tony stans are. Some of the things these Tony stans have come up with border on the sociopathic. Tony himself would be disgusted by the Tony Stark these fanatics dream up.


End file.
